Life as a muggle and voldemort's excuse
by OoOTheGreatPretenderOoO
Summary: Is this any excuse for what voldemort did if there is can it be discovered if it can will it and if it duz who will do it...Hermione has got to be the smartest girl right but with out his help she will get nowhere....I know this duznt make sence.......yet
1. Default Chapter

A/n "Talking" 'thinking' ( A/N) ~~~~~~~~~= same time but some where else That way u don't get lost lol It is short for a reason no worries it will get longer  
  
  
  
Hermione Malfoy  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione woke up that morning 2 hours early. Why you ask it is because today she was to leave to go to Hogwarts and she wanted to look good. You see she had changed a bit over the year Her hair grew out and was now wavy, Her buck teeth shrunk to size because of a nice spell she used, and she had lost all her baby fat and had grew nicely in the Feminine area. It was now her 5th year at Hogwarts and she was a perfect for her house (Tell me is it perfect or head higher I can't remember and how many wasn't it Four head and two perfect I will fix it if I am wrong) She had received a letter from Hogwarts just A month ago. She got out of bed and headed to her bath room an took a shower and did her make up she put it on very lightly, even though she now had the body to show she was still very modest. She went to her room and decided on wearing muggle clothes to the train station she would change when she was almost there. She walked over to her clothes and picked out a pair of red jeans which were not to loose but not tight wither and a white shirt with a lion on it that said Gryffindor Rocks " Compliments of mom" She mused to know one unparticular. She pulled her trunk down to her car and went in to eat breakfast  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Harry out of bed now" Miss Dursely said. He groaned and got out of bed. This summer was probably the best yet he had nice clothes and now his own computer he had gotten a Job and could buy his own things and he was now 16 he had had is birthday over the summer and would be moving out next summer he is so happy he had also grown up a bit he was now muscular he looked scrawny yet not His hair still untamed but he now had contacts He woke and dressed in his normal weird clothes he still don't get muggle fashions. He got his trunk to the car and left to go pick up his last paycheck  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
" Ron get out of bed " Miss Weasley called out to the rooms  
  
Ron got out of bed and headed to the shower this summer too had been nice to the Weasley's They had won some money and Ron was able to bye some new robes and his dad had got him some muggle clothes since he visited the muggle world a lot and a computer to chat to Harry on. He decided to where muggle clothes to the train station he dressed in a weird outfit he would never get the hang of regular fashions  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Draco!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UP!!!!!!" Mr. Malfoy's voice rang through the Malfoy Manor " I Am dad" Draco yelled back Draco was going to be a perfect of his house this year he was so proud and happy although a lot of people think he didn't work for it he really did. The only bad thing about today was that today was the day his dad was going to ask him THE question in deciding his loyalties well Draco knew the answer it was just how was he going to get away from his dad when he gave the answer to him. 'Well I don't have to worry about Lucius using his wand' Draco said holding up Lucius's and snapping it in half and walking down the hall. " Son I am in the drawing room" Lucius Malfoy's Voice rung in his ear " Yes father is there something you need" Draco said trying to sound unsuspecting " Son I need to know where your loyalties lie now tell me" " I do not nor will I ever follow Voldemort," He said more Boldly than he wanted let alone suspected " I am sorry Draco you are no longer my son to me you are dead I will never know the name Draco again" " Wh-What" Now he did not expect that that there it hurt " Now you will also be dead to the rest of this world" He said reaching into his pocket and Draco now thought this was his chance to run. He ran to the broom shed grabbed the latest and fast broom Firefly 2005 and left speeding to platform 9 and 3/4. He got there and ran onto the train and went into the first compartment he could find and he stop dead in his tracks on whose compartment it was... 'This is not my day' he thought he pulled his hand to his head to wipe the sweat off his face and to his horror he was crying 'What the bloody did I ever do to deserve this' 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
A/n I know I suck At writeing but I am trying I need a beta reader....Even tho I have not got the full meaning of it so if some one would be so kind and tell me I would most apperctiate it and if you would like to be my beta reader lemme know K by then I should have the meaning of well thank you to those who reviewed me I love you all thanxs soooo much I am curently working now on another fic wich I hope I have a beta reader b-4 I post it it will be callled the next generation. Don't worry I am not going to abandon this fic so no worrys till next time  
  
  
  
  
" Are you ok" She said to him "Oh good a little luck it was just one of them now" He said now noticing a lot of things like one he said that out loud and two Granger look hot. ' Wait what she is a mudblood what the bloody heck am I thinking.  
" What was that you said " He heard her say  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was sitting on the train waiting for her to best friends to show up 'there always late' she thought to her self and all the sudden she herd the compartment door open, She looked up from her book and to her surprise it was a panting, crying, hot Draco Malfoy 'wait what hot what am I thinking' " Are you ok" she asked softly ignoring that nagging voice saying leave him be so what if he is crying " Oh good a little luck it is just one of them" She herd him say 'I wonder what he meant by that' " What was that you said" she said standing up  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
" OH know we missed the train how could this happen" Ron squealed   
" I-I really don't know" Harry said coming out of that state of shock you know the kind when you slept in and just missed something really important   
Harry and Ron ran back through the barrier to tell Ron's parents what just happened  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
All the sudden the Train started with a jerk and Hermione fell on top of Draco. " I-I am sorry" Hermione said   
" No I am sorry for barging in on you, I was just looking for some one like Crabbe to talk to " Draco said  
" Well it looks like that Harry and Ron are no shows for some reason and I may not be Crabbe but I am a good listener you can talk to me" Hermione said ' No don't do that you git' her voice still said naggingly (Is that a word??!??) " Um well I am sure you don't want to here my problems " He said just remembering why he was crying and started up again 'Dang it now he is crying' the voice stopped nagging. " Ma-Draco, I, Of course, Erm"  
'What do I say' all the sudden Draco wrapped his arms around her neck and cried into her shoulder'  
" Shh shhh Come you can tell me what's wrong I swear I will never tell a soul you even talked to a mudblood that way you image is not ruined" She said wincing at the name she just called herself. He started to laugh, 'great now look it was just some cruel joke i knew I should have not worried' " What's so funny" She said A little angry   
" It is just that when word gets out about what has happened I won't have an image to worry about."  
" Tell me what has happened Draco" " Well Gra-hermione, Last night I knew my dad was going to ask me this question about where my loyalties lie this morning so I already knew my answer so I snuck into his room and took his wand, and this morning snapped it in half. Well he asked me and I to-Told him and-and he said 'I am sorry Draco you are no longer my son to me you are dead I will never know the name Draco again' then he said 'Now you will also be dead to the rest of this world' and reached in for his wand and that was my chance to run so I left and got out that fastest broom we had and fled off to here and he is probably is on his way here to kill me"  
He sobbed 'great Herm now see what you got yourself into' " I won't let him" She soothed " Really even after all I have done to you" " Yes, your not as bad as we thought I just don't know what Harry and Ron will say"  
" Well we don't have to be friends" " Tell you what how bout we be secret friends until everyone finds out your not a Malfoy anymore that gives you time to you know soften everyone to the though and me time to soften Harry and Ron to you" " But we still have to act all mean to each other in front of people" " well we will be able to be civil sometimes because we are both perfects" She said noticing the perfect badge on his chest ' which is a very nice chest at that' " Ok so how are we going to do this" He asked " well we will be sharing a house now we can when we are alone then and when one of use wants to talk or hang out we owl each other we can have secret names to add to the owl just incase someone reads it and meet in one of our rooms" " You are really smart" He said and the train jerked again signaling that we were there. " Well until we meet again" He said and kissed her on the cheek. 'Wow he has soft lips what is this feeling I have it is really nice I felt so safe in his arms when we fell and every time he smiles at me I just melt' she said walking to the carriage that was for the perfects and rode all the way to school thinking about Draco.   
  
  
  
PLs R&R 


	3. chap 3

" Hello everyone welcome back to another year of magic. This year there will be a new girl transferred from America, She will be sorted into a house but she will start off in the fifth year as a perfect, now she will not take the place of some one who is a perfect she is one because she was going to be for where she is coming from but since she will not be attending there she will be a perfect here. Now lets begin the sorting"  
  
There where 4 new Gryffindor 4 Slytherin 3 Ravenclaw and 4 Hufflepuff and now came the moment everyone was waiting for the new girl's turn. Everyone heard the doors of the great hall swing shut and standing there was a girl with Black hair streaked pink she was about 5'6 green eyes dressed in muggle clothes she had on a green sweater and silver pants. " Aw yes Kat it is nice of you to join us will you please come up to the front to be sorted". She didn't say nothing she just strode up to the front confidently and smirking like Draco would. She sat down on the chair and put the hat on while everyone held their breath hoping for her to be with them. All the sudden that hat yelled out " Slytherin" breaking the silence. The whole Slytherin table stood up and yelled and cheered for her as she sat down. After the feast the perfect led their house up to the common room. It wasn't till now Hermione could catch up with Ron and Harry. " Hey guys where were you on the train" She asked " We missed Ron's dad had to bring us" " Oh I see well I wish I could talk longer but I have a lot to do with the other perfects" She said spotting the other perfect waiting at the end of the stares she gave Ron and Harry a hug and followed the other prefects to there own tower to start planning the first dance during the summer each perfect was sent and told that this year there would be a dance for the 1-4 years and a dance for 5-7 every month not counting the Christmas dance and the Halloween those months there will be three dances instead of 2.   
" How bout every other month we have a muggle dance for the 5-7 that month there can be a trip to London do get clothes some formal and others not, and for the1-4 they would all have to be wizard dressed but the can have some muggle themed." Announced Hermione. "That's a great Idea Kat said " And the Christmas can have Muggle theme and the Halloween a dress up dance" Kat added " Who disagrees" No one rose there hand or announced any disagreement. " So when should we have this month's dances" Scott the Ravenclaw perfect asked " Um how bout we plan it now and have the young one in a weeks and the Older one In two weeks" Hanna from Hufflepuff suggested " well now that that is settled we can start planning" Draco said finally speaking up it was the first time he spoke since he talked to Hermione and he was still thinking about her' I want her so much not just in a physical way either they way it felt when I kissed her on the cheek having her in my arms I got this feeling it was so nice I never wanted to get up' " Ok so for the younger one what can we have for the theme" " How about Beauty and the Beast" Kat said " Aren't you from a pureblood family Kat" Draco asked " Well I don't know I never knew my family still don't but the reason I know about Beauty and the Beast is because in my old school we had this class learning about muggle stuff like TV's and Movie we had a trip to the muggle world once a month" She said proudly  
" Oh I get it and the Beauty and the beast theme is a great Idea we can decorate the hall like in that one scene they are dancing in the ball room it will be beautiful." Hermione said " Yeah that is a great Idea"   
" And for the Older one I am thinking we set it up like a club" Said Kat one of her favorite things to do was go clubbing. " Yah with black lights and techno music and a few slow songs Oh it will be so much fun, We will have to have a trip to London for all the people coming so they can get clothes" Kat said. "We will have it the week of the younger ball and we will announce the ball tomorrow at breakfast and I will inform Professor Dumbledore tomorrow morning" And with that they all went to bed  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Good morning I hope you all slept well last night The Perfect have a rather nice announcement this morning " He said Sitting down Cueing Kat and Hermione who will be announcing it. " Hello we just want to let you know next Friday the 1-4 year students are going to be having a dance it will be held at 7:00 the theme is a Muggle movie Beauty and the Beast if you wish to see this Movie Please meet tomorrow here your after breakfast" Hermione said.   
" And this dance is a formal dance so we ask that you where your dress robes"  
  
" And the Friday after that there will be a dance for the 5-7 years and you will be required to where muggle clothes there will be a trip each day starting Friday to London to get your clothes, If anyone wants to learn to dance like a muggle and here there music talk to me or another perfect it will be set up" Kat said  
  
" Thank you Kat and Hermione. Now lets eat"  
  
When Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor table and sat down in-between Ron and Harry they both asked her to set up a time to learn to dance and dress but they wanted to keep it privet. She simply replied " If you want a class you have to take it with the rest of the people but no one out side of Gryffindor except for the person teaching" 


End file.
